JoJo's Life at Whoville High
by InLoveWithWilburRobinson
Summary: How could the new girl with a boy's name change JoJo's life so drastically? Meet Bryon, the spunky girl with a mysterious past, as she and JoJo create a challenging relationship. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Break's Over

**Chapter One - Break's Over**

He woke up dazed, tired from spending a long night in the observatory.

JoJo McDodd got out of bed thinking about the coming day; the first day back from winter break, and groaned. He didn't like the kids at school. They laughed and scoffed at him because he didn't speak.

_If only they knew why_, he thought as he stretched.

JoJo's father, Ned McDodd, was currently the Mayor of his hometown, Whoville, and he never failed to let his only son know how great it was.

He walked slowly down the hall to the breakfast room and sat in his usual chair.

Mr. McDodd, being the Mayor, was currently very busy, and only had twelve seconds for each of his ninety-six daughters and JoJo.

As the bell rang every twelve seconds, the chairs rotated, bringing JoJo closer to his father. He heard his sister, Heather, ask, once again, for a Who-Phone, and, like always, his dad said he would think about it.

When the chairs rotated three more times, it was JoJo's turn. Like every morning, Mr. McDodd turned JoJo's chair around to face him.

"What's up, J-Dawg," his father asked while JoJo stared at him, slumped in his chair. "What's the word," Ned continued.

When his son didn't reply, he tried again.

"How's your day going to far?"

_Just started, Dad. Time for a new topic_, JoJo thought.

The Mayor was struggling for words as the bell rang, signaling the end of JoJo's time. Mr. McDodd stared after JoJo, but didn't call after him; he still had to speak with another thirty-seven of his daughters.

The last time the Mayor saw his son that morning, JoJo was walking out of the front door headed to school.

Mr. McDodd watched JoJo's retreating back until the door closed, blocking his view.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day Back

**Chapter Two - First Day Back**

JoJo walked to school quiet and alone, just as he had before the break. He was still getting used to being in ninth grade at Whoville High School.

Reaching the front courtyard, JoJo looked for something that was one of his main concerns.

Once again, he was disappointed - he was still the shortest, fifteen year old Who at school. JoJo was easy to spot among his fellow students with his black and gray striped fur and black hair that covered his brown eyes.

He walked to his first class and sat down, ignoring the stifled laughter from passing students.

JoJo was known as "that YOPP kid" throughout the speck since he saved Whoville from being destroyed four months ago.

JoJo's first class went by quickly, as well as his second and third, and soon, it was time for lunch.

He walked outside and sat in the grass - he didn't feel hungry - and looked into the distance.

JoJo sighed heavily when he found what he was looking for; the observatory, his secret world.

***Meanwhile in the School Office***

The school receptionist looked up, as the front door opened and closed, and saw a young Who-girl who looked at her with hopeful eyes.

She had light blue and white striped fur, blonde hair so fair that it could have been classified under "white," a black dress that went down to her knees, and blue eyes that were a shade darker than her fur.

The girl stepped up to the desk shyly.

She bit her lip. "Ummm….I'm new here," she said slowly.

Behind the counter, the receptionist smiled warmly, "Okay, what's your name?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**I know that this chapter and the previous are short, I just don't want to give too much away in the first few chapters. Please R&R!!!! Thank You!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 The New Girl

**Chapter Three - The New Girl**

"My name is Bryon, Bryon Serna," the new girl said.

The receptionist typed something into her computer and walked to the printer. When she returned, she held a schedule with Bryon's name on it.

"We've been expecting you, Ms. Serna."

The receptionist gave Bryon a map of Whoville High and highlighted the best route to each of her classes.

"Okay, you're all set. It's fourth hour right now. Good luck."

Just as Bryon was gathering her things to go to class, a Who walked into the office.

He had green fur, green eyes, dark green hair, and was very tall.

Behind the counter, the receptionist squealed with delight.

"This is perfect," she said. "You two have the same fourth hour class."

Bryon and the green Who exchanged a glance. He smiled and winked at her and she blushed.

"I take it that you are a new student, Miss…," the Who asked stepping towards Bryon.

"Serna, Bryon Serna. She is a new student, Vincent. Could you please show her to your fourth hour class," the receptionist asked.

"Of course. Please, allow me," the Who named Vincent held his hand out for Bryon's bag.

Bryon gave Vincent her bag and turned to the receptionist.

"Thank you," she said.

The two left the front office and walked side by side silently.

"How old are you, Ms. Serna," Vincent asked, breaking the silence.

"Fourteen. You, Vincent?"

"Sixteen," he said proudly. Then a worried look painted his features. "Ummm….I may as well tell you now since you're going to find out in a few minutes anyway….," he said under his breath.

"What is it?"

Vincent took a deep breath and his words came out in a rush.

"My last name is Vonfrood."

Bryon was confused to say the least. "And?"

Now he was confused. "You don't hate me?"

To Vincent's surprise, Bryon laughed.

"Hate you? How could I hate you?" She laughed again. "I barely know you, and, besides, you're very sweet," she added seriously.

Vincent laughed with Bryon as he led her down a hallway and stopped at the farthest door.

Bryon stopped laughing.

"It's all right. I'm here for you," Vincent said a little too intense for their conversation. He hoped Bryon didn't notice.

She didn't.

Vincent opened the door that read "History of Whoville 101."


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Whoville

**Chapter Four - Welcome to Whoville**

He was sitting in his least favorite class.

JoJo didn't mind the subject or even the snickering students; it was the teacher that drove him, and his father crazy.

Whoville City Council Chairman Victor Vonfrood.

Said Chairman was not the kind of guy that anyone would go to with their problems unless they were in a dire emergency. He was also not very open-minded; when Whoville was in terrible danger, the Chairman wasn't convinced until Whoville had been dropped by Vlad Vladikoff, after their crash landing.

Chairman Vonfrood and his class turned to the door as it opened.

"Vincent, who is this young Who you are accompanied by," Mr. Vonfrood asked.

"D-Chairman Vonfrood, this is Bryon Serna," Vincent explained pointing to a blue and white striped Who. "She's new here."

JoJo looked up, not really paying attention, and froze.

"Bryon, why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us a little bit about you," the chairman said.

Bryon, unwillingly, walked to the front of the classroom.

"What would you like to know," she asked anyone.

A Who in the third row raised his hand.

"Ummm….you," she pointed to him.

"Do you like music? Do you have any siblings? Why'd you move to Whoville? What are your parents like? How old are you? Where do you live? And what's your number?" he spoke in a rush.

It was none other than Kevin Jacobs; a popular, fifteen-year-old, blue and orange striped, blue eyed Who.

Bryon blushed and tried to remember all of Kevin's questions.

"I love music; it's my life - I can't live without it. Believe me or not, I'm the youngest and only girl of twenty-seven." Bryon smiled to herself when she saw the faces of her classmates. "What was the next question again……..oh! I, uh, moved here because of my, uh, parents. They're absolutely amazing. I'm fourteen years old. I live in a house and," she paused, "if you want my number, ask in private." She turned back to the class, and inhaled in shock as she met curious, brown eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 What Did You Say?

**Chapter Five - What Did You Say?**

Bryon, who had froze, felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, still not taking her eyes from her captor's.

"Are you all right, Bryon?"

She turned to the Who that was comforting her; it was Vincent.

_Of course_, she thought. "Yeah, I'm….I'm fine." _Who is he?_

Bryon looked back to the black and gray Who that had caught her attention. "I'm just perfect," she whispered, half-smiling.

JoJo felt his face becoming flushed. He half-smiled back.

"Does anyone else have any questions for me," Bryon asked, hoping that it wasn't too obvious that it was only meant for a certain Who.

Heads turned when they noticed how intense her gaze was becoming, and jaws dropped when they saw who she was staring at.

"Ummm…..Bryon, you may sit anywhere you like. Alex is gone so you can sit in his seat." Though the Chairman was sitting down looking at his folded hands, he seemed to notice the stillness in the room.

There was only one empty seat, right next to Kevin Jacobs. Bryon stepped slowly towards her new seat, not wanting to look away, but when she sat down, she had to face her teacher.

JoJo leaned back into his chair.

"Wow," he breathed.

Jake, who sat next to him, said, "What did you say?"


	6. Chapter 6 Just Leave Me Alone!

**Chapter Six - Just Leave Me Alone!**

While JoJo focused on not screaming at Jake, and while Bryon tried not to notice that Kevin was staring at her, the teacher droned on and on. At the moment the bell rang, JoJo wondered what class schedule it was.

_Schedule A_, he thought, _school's done for the week._

He headed for his locker and wasn't surprised when he saw another Who waiting for him.

"JoJo! Seriously, you take forever!"

JoJo clenched his teeth together to keep from screaming while reaching for a notepad for he didn't trust himself to unlock his teeth.

'**Jake, what do you want?' **he wrote.

"I wanna know what you're doing after school today," Jake explained.

JoJo sighed and wrote, **'I don't want to hang out with your sister.'**

"Please! If I tell her that, she won't believe me. Can't you write down that you're busy or something?!"

JoJo stared at Jake for a few minutes before writing that he was busy.

"Thanks man, I owe ya," Jake called as he ran out the door.

_Yeesh_. JoJo started walking home.

* * * * * * * * * *

Bryon sat down on her bed trying not to think about her father, Micheal. She began wondering if her mother, Emily, would accept her dream and a lone tear slid down her cheek. The same tear that always fell when she thought about her mom.

She laid down and began thinking about the last conversation with Emily.

"But Momma, I don't want to move!" Bryon whined.

"Bryon," her mom sat her down, "your father has been transferred to Whoville, the hospital is ecstatic to have him be a doctor on their staff."

Just then, Bryon's youngest older brother, sixteen year old Kenny, walked in.

"Yeah and just think, we can all be doctors at the same hospital when we grow up…."

Bryon wasn't sure when the flashback became a dream, but when she woke up, it was dark outside. She began descending the stairs.

"Dad," she called.

"In here, Bry," a voice answered. "How was school?"

Bryon thought back to her last class. "Great, how about work?"

"Busy as usual," Micheal said as his only daughter approached him. "You are going to make a wonderful doctor someday, Bry; always thinking of others."

_Now or never, Bryon. Your dream was telling you to tell him._

"Dad?" she began slowly.

"Yes?" Micheal seemed oblivious to his daughter's apprehension.

At the last second, Bryon changed questions. "Where's Kenny?"

"Outside with Tyler and Alex."

"….Thanks." she answered dully as she walked outside.

It was quiet for a few seconds until….

"Ah this is the place with the beautiful Miss!" Kenny called.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Tyler asked.

"Bryon, how was your first day of school?" Alex questioned.

Her brothers were loud and obnoxious until they saw the look on Bryon's face.

"What's wrong, Bryon?" all three of them asked.

They were all significantly taller than she was, but they came down to her level with Kenny in the middle.

Even two years apart, Kenny and Bryon looked the same; blue and white striped fur, blue eyes, blonde hair, and they were the closest pair of Whos a Who would ever meet.

Tyler, seventeen, had green and orange striped fur with blue eyes and orange hair.

Alex, eighteen, was blue and black striped with blue eyes and hair.

Everyone in the Serna family had blue eyes, but Kenny's and Bryon's were the darkest.

"Boys! Bryon!" Micheal yelled as he came outside. "Dinner! I need to tell you all about your future jobs at the Whoville hospital as doctors!"

Bryon couldn't take it anymore. She shut her eyes and screamed as loud as she could to make herself understood. "Dad, I don't want to be a doctor! There, I said it! I've never wanted to be, I want to be a writer…." She opened her eyes to see her brothers smiling and her dad's face, angrier than she'd ever seen before.

Micheal stepped towards Bryon, fuming.

"A writer?! Just kill me now, Bryon. How could you embarrass your family like this? How could you?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm the first female born into the Serna name. Everyone before me's been a doctor and I don't want to be."

"Failure. You are a liar and a failure. I'm extremely disappointed in you, Bryon Marie." With that said, Micheal stormed inside.

Fighting back tears, Bryon bit her lip. She started to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she shook it off.

"Just leave mme alone!" she whispered.

That Friday night, Bryon Marie Serna ran towards nothing in particular.


	7. Chapter 7 You I Can Trust

**Chapter Seven - You I Can Trust**

After he walked home from school, JoJo told his parents that he would be in his room.

He wasn't in his room.

JoJo had been in the observatory for about five hours non-stop. He loved the way his music made him feel; free. It was eight-thirty at night and he stepped outside for some fresh air, and that's when he saw it.

The little gray blob sat motionlessly on the hill in back of the observatory. JoJo watched it in silence, his feet, unknowingly, dragging him forward. He stopped about five feet away when the figure turned around.

He knew who it was. The blue eyes that he'd've known anywhere.

It looked back at JoJo. His brown eyes and flushed face seemed oddly familiar.

"You." She felt stupid, but she didn't know his name.

Out of habit, JoJo reached into his pocket and took out his notepad.

'**Brian Cernah, right?'** he held out the book and pen.

She took it and smiled at his spelling errors.

'Bryon Serna, yep. You're in my fourth hour class right?' _Obviously, Bryon, how else would you know him? _'And, I'm sorry, but I never learned your name.' She wrote, and wondered why he didn't just talk to her.

JoJo took it back from her, read it, and after a minute, put it back into his pocket. He didn't know why, but he wanted to actually _speak_ with her.

"JoJo McDodd," he said.

"Wonderful name." Now that he had heard her speak again, JoJo noticed that her voice sounded thick; like she had been crying. He didn't understand, but he felt that he had to protect her. JoJo closed the remaining gap of five feet and sat down next to Bryon.

"Are you all right, Bryon?" he asked, looking down at his furry feet. According to their earlier experience, they may not be able to look away from each other if they looked into the other's eyes.

She didn't answer or even look at him. JoJo saw that her head was turned away from him and her body was shaking. They were outside, but it had to be at least seventy-five degrees that night.

"Bryon?" he asked again, wary.

"Why wouldn't you speak to me earlier, JoJo? And, now the obvious question, what are you doing up here?' she asked suddenly. The questions caught him off guard, for he didn't have answers that she would understand.

It took him a few minutes to process what Bryon had just said. During the silence, Bryon faced him again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I just….I need answers." She shook her head sadly. "But, apparently, I'm not asking the right questions."

JoJo shook his head as if he could clear it of Bryon's outburst.

"What kind of answers are you looking for exactly?" JoJo asked slowly.

Bryon looked away again and began folding and unfolding her hands. She seemed extremely uneasy.

"Just, ya know, answers about my mom," her voice broke on the last word.

"Bryon, I want to help if I can, but, you need to tell me what is going on. Please," JoJo pleaded.

She looked at her hands, folded in her lap, and said, "Five years ago, my mom died; she was murdered."

JoJo stopped breathing.

_Did she just say 'murder'; as in killed by someone?_ He thought.

When Bryon looked at JoJo, she became apologetic.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean…." she couldn't finish; she was sobbing.

JoJo pulled himself together and began inching closer to Bryon. He stopped when she leaned against his shoulder, shaking uncontrollably. JoJo sat in silence with his arm around her shoulders, and tried to understand the pain she was in. He just couldn't imagine life without his mom, Sally.

"The-the worst p-part is that it happened on my ninth birthday." Bryon's right hand flew to her throat and grabbed her necklace. "Earlier that day, she blessed my necklace - I don't know if you believe in that or not, but my family does - and she said that if I always wear it, she'll always be close to my heart." She looked at JoJo and smiled. "I know that it sounds….corny, but it's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

JoJo took in all of the information so calm, Bryon was unsure if she should tell him the last part. JoJo looked at her, sensing her anxiety.

"There's more," he whispered.

"Well….ya see….she was shot in her stomach, her throat, and-and her heart. The last time that my brother's and I saw her, she was at the hospital in severe condition. When she saw us, she said, 'Semper Fi. I love you.' And then, she died." Bryon finished with a sigh, and then took a deep breath. "A few years ago, my dad told me that he received a letter a couple days after my mom's death. It said: 'Your daughter is next.'"

"What?" JoJo yelled.

"Shhh! You look like a kid with a mom, a dad….you shouldn't risk hanging out with me. I could put you, your sisters, or your….brothers….Oh my goodness; my brothers, they must be worried."

As if on cue, Bryon's Who-Phone rang. She struggled to answer it clear enough since it still sounded like she was crying.

"Hello?" she finally asked, breathless.

A chorus of voices answered her. The most clear was Kenny's.

"Bryon! Guys, shut it! Bryon, where are you? It's ten o' clock and you're not home yet. We know that you need space, but, we're protective of our only sister and we're worried." Kenny's voice was thick with grief as he explained.

Bryon gave JoJo the "I-told-you-so" look before answering her brother.

"Dad does not want me home and, frankly, I don't want to be there! I'll find somewhere to stay until he cools down; don't worry. Unless you want me and him to fight again." Bryon countered.

The silence on the other line spoke loud and clear. Bryon had to put her phone on speaker because she had to try to get rid of her headache.

"I love you guys, you know that." she said.

JoJo had an idea.

"You can stay with me. You know, at my house. Not with me, with me." JoJo forgot how pretty girls made him nervous, and he realized that he had his arm around a very pretty girl. He blushed when their eyes met and Bryon smiled at his embarrassment.

Kenny's obnoxious voice burst through their private moment.

"Bryon Marie Serna! That was not a boy inviting you to stay at his house was it?!"

"Kenny, you know I don't like lying to you," she said, still smiling at JoJo.

"You know how Dad is; he'll be furious!"

That certainly caught Bryon's attention. "Not if you don't tell him! That goes for every one of you. Promise me you will not, under any circumstances, tell Dad. All of you," Bryon cried.

JoJo heard a lot of voices promising Bryon.

_The girl's lucky; the youngest of all boys. They love her and protect her. I could easily - _he began to think until Bryon's voice stole his interest.

"Thank you. Don't worry. If he tries anything, I'll call you," she winked at JoJo, who smiled back. "I love you guys. Bye," she hung up.

"So, I'm going home with you, I told you a major part of my past, and we just met today. You I can trust, JoJo McDodd."


	8. Chapter 8 His Shining Star

**Chapter 8 - His Shining Star**

"No way! I'm not going too believe you until you show me!" Bryon said.

JoJo had just told Bryon that he was the oldest of his ninety-six sisters and that he did not have any brothers. He was thinking about telling her about his father being the mayor, but when he looked up, Bryon was far ahead of him looking back.

"JoJo, are you all right?" Bryon did not want him to think too much about her mother's murder; she found that she didn't. Although it terrified her that the letter said that she was next, she hated being pitied. "JoJo?" She walked back to him. "I don't know where you live…." Bryon smiled and took his hand.

He snapped back into reality. He felt his hand around something and glanced down.

"Sorry, I want to tell you something, but I don't know what you'll think…," JoJo began.

She thought that she could make him talk and used one of her most favored techniques to do so. "I'll tell you what I think right now," Bryon spoke up, looking JoJo straight in the eye. He gulped, not completely uncomfortable. "If you don't tell me soon, there _will_ be serious consequences for you."

He looked back at her, feeling more confident. She was shorter than him, a first, and it did not help much. His heart started beating faster and faster, breathing came quicker, and he found that he couldn't look away. Not only that, but he couldn't.

Bryon pretended not to notice when JoJo started walking towards her. The next thing she knew, she was against a wall with JoJo in front of her. Bryon saw something in his eyes that she couldn't place.

Anticipation? Lust? Fear? _Love?_

Bryon dismissed the thought. She just met him. How, and why, would he be in _love_ with her?

"Tell me," she breathed.

At that moment, JoJo knew that she wouldn't care. What he realized was that she truly did want to know what he was trying to tell her.

"My dad is the Mayor of Whoville." JoJo said quickly, still pinning her to the wall.

JoJo saw genuine, one-hundred percent real fear in Bryon's eyes.

"Wait, wait, and wait! Mayor….McDodd….Mayor….Whoville….Oh Who! I'm going to speak with my father the next time I see him." Bryon began mumbling and started walking again, trailing behind JoJo. He couldn't catch all of what Bryon was saying, but he was thoroughly surprised by what he did.

"Trying to set me up with the Mayor's son of all things….not that I mind, he's _very_ cute."

JoJo blushed and hoped that Bryon wouldn't notice in the dark. Another five minutes passed and JoJo stopped. He was home. Bryon didn't notice, since she was still mumbling to herself, and bumped into JoJo. He kept her from falling, but found that they were in a very familiar situation: they were too close. Not that the two cared, strangely; they felt completely at ease being close to one another.

"We have to go to my room," JoJo whispered, unable to stop looking into her eyes and saying things without fully thinking them through.

Bryon could not believe what she had just heard.

_Get out of here! Go home! You don't even know him; what are you doing at his house?! Get away! _Her mind kept screaming at her and she took a few steps back.

As JoJo watched the fear take place of the sweetness in Bryon's eyes, he quickly rethought what he had said from all viewpoints. Blushing a deep crimson, JoJo quickly explained himself.

"What I meant was my parents don't know that I'm out here and I sort of snuck out of my room. So we need to go there or else they'll figure out that I've been sneaking out." JoJo almost laughed with relief as he watched understanding replace the fear in Bryon's eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you meant…." Bryon let her voice trail off , figuring JoJo knew full well what she had thought.

JoJo blushed deeper, and led Bryon to the window that went into his room, feeling her close behind him. They climbed the rough bark and through the window. While Bryon sat on JoJo's bed, JoJo paced in front of her, thinking about what he was going to say to his parents.

_Hey guys! Meet Bryon Serna! I met her yesterday at school and brought her home with me last night, hope you don't mind. _He thought. _Yeah, JoJo, that is perfect. Go pull them out of bed and tell 'em. _He thought of the last time one of his sister's woke his mom up too early and shivered. _Not a morning person._

After watching JoJo pace for a while, Bryon looked at her WhoPhone. The clock read 10:45 pm. She lay across JoJo's bed tiredly.

"JoJo, can you please stop pacing?! My Who, you're making me dizzy. I mean it's fifteen to eleven; I'm kinda tired." Bryon was usually hanging out with her brother's on Friday nights, but telling her father off and running so much took a lot out of the poor teenager.

JoJo looked at her. "Sorry." He stood in front of her, smirking. "When do you want to show my parents that you're here? Tonight or tomorrow?"

"No laughing!" Bryon giggled. "That depends, you really want to wake them up? And besides, I'm really tired. Can't we just go to bed and worry about this mess I've put you in tomorrow. I mean, sleeping over something has been proved by Dr. LaRue that it actually help you make a decision faster." She raised an eyebrow asking "What now, boy?" She sat up, looking at him. "So can we go to bed?"

"I can't; you're laying on mine." he smirked again.

Bryon looked at him, and said simply, "Well then, get up here. I don't wanna move and you're bed is really comfortable."

All JoJo did was stare at his friend, his mouth hanging open. He searched Bryon's eyes to see if she was kidding, but he didn't find a single trace of apprehension.

Bryon smiled and batted her eyes as she patted the spot next to her on his bed. "JoJo, I don't bite. And besides, your bed seems big enough for the both of us." She looked him up and down. "In fact, it looks WAY too big for you. No offense intended."

"You - " he started to say before she cut him off.

"JoJo," she held out her hand to him. "I trust you completely." _Amazingly._

"Ummm….okay." He took her hand and climbed onto his bed.

"There! Not so bad now was it?" Bryon smiled as she made her way closer and rested directly next to him, stunning him for a few seconds before he relaxed his body. Bryon thought through her day, a natural habit Kenny had installed in her a few years before, and stopped when she felt tears sting her eyes. She cringed into JoJo's chest, determined not to let him see her cry, just as she had on the hill behind the observatory. She soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep in JoJo's arms.

_You know JoJo, there will come a time when a shining star will fall and capture all of your attention. You won't know why, but they will. And they will be your everything._ JoJo thought back to the words his father had shared with him when he was a little kid. He hadn't thought much about them until now.

JoJo looked at his ceiling, then at Bryon, then back. "I think my shining star has found me."


	9. Chapter 9 Meet the McDodd Family Part 1

**Chapter 9 - Meet the McDodd Family Part One**

"JoJo! Time for breakfast, son!" his father called.

Someone started to walk toward his room, and JoJo was almost positive that it was his father. He looked to his right, and his heart involuntarily skipped a beat at what he saw: Bryon Serna sleeping soundly laying against him.

The footsteps were much closer now, and JoJo knew what was going to happen when they saw them laying on the bed together. They'd jump straight to conclusions.

Now normally, he'd've been ready for breakfast a while ago, but this wasn't exactly a normal Saturday for him. JoJo knew that he didn't want to wake Bryon up, but he also knew that what he wanted and what he needed don't keep the same company, and at that second, his need to keep Bryon's being there a secret overpowered his need to keep her asleep.

JoJo pushed Bryon off his bed and cringed as he heard her yelp of disapproval as she hit the floor. She glared at him as he gave her the 'I'm sorry, but this is for your own good' look and said "Two minutes."

Unfortunately, JoJo, being in his state of minor panic, pushed Bryon off the wrong side of his bed, leaving her fully exposed to the door.

"Crazy Who," she muttered getting back onto JoJo's bed to go over to the _right_ side to hide herself better, but she lost her balance and landed on top of him by mistake. Then, the door opened.

JoJo had been wrong; it wasn't his father, but something worse, second born and first born daughter, Hannah, was revealed by the open door. She was about Bryon's height, though she was only twelve, light blue and pink striped fur with long hair and dark green eyes. She looked at her brother, then Bryon, then back again, incredulously.

Bryon lifted herself off of JoJo, fixed her hair and her dress, and walked over to greet JoAnna.

"Ummm….hi. I'm Bryon Serna. I'm a friend of JoJo's from school." she said awkwardly.

Hannah stepped fully into JoJo's room and shut the door behind her.

"JoJo," she began. "Who is this? And, more importantly awkward, what were you two doing on top of each other?"

JoJo then got off his bed and walked over to Bryon.

"_Bryon_ just introduced herself to you, Hannah….and we weren't doing anything." he said in a quiet whisper. He still wasn't all that comfortable with talking again.

"But she was just….forget it, Dad needs to know about this." Hannah began towards JoJo's door.

"Hannah, wait!"

Hannah turned to see her brother, watching her fearfully. She didn't think that her brother was scared of anything, but seeing it in his eyes terrified her in a way she didn't think possible.

"Please, Hann, don't tell Dad about this. Nothing happened that shouldn't have, we swear." He added looking at Bryon, who nodded in agreement. "Don't get her in trouble, she didn't _do anything_. I invited her to stay with us because she didn't want to go home. We were talking about how we were going to…._do _this thing, and….we don't know yet. We need some time."

"All right, fine! _I _won't tell Dad, but _you _will. And I'll try to stall." Then Hannah left.

Bryon was freaking out by this point. "How are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Ummm….something like this has never happened with me before. It's always my sisters who sneak their friends in, and even then, the friends didn't sleep in….their….beds with them….So I have no clue."

Bryon stared at him. "You aren't kidding about the ninety-six sister thing, are you?"

JoJo smiled. "Nope."

"Well then, onward and upward. There's always a first time for everything."

JoJo opened his door slowly and unhappily took a step back and cringed.

"JOJO!!" JoJo guessed that his sisters had been sent to get him by his parents. They ran and tackled their older brother to the ground.

Bryon started laughing at the sight before her; the girls, who she could safely assume were JoJo's sisters, dog piling JoJo.

Suddenly, they stopped. They heard an unfamiliar laugh, and turned around. Bryon's laughter died down when she saw the young Whos watching her. JoJo stood up at his chance, and took a protective stance between Bryon and his sisters. He knew that they would be jealous. They were always close to him, even when he wasn't speaking, and they were young enough to believe that he'd always dedicate his life and time to them and them alone.

"Now girls, go to breakfast and leave your brother alone." said a voice that didn't belong to anyone in JoJo's room, but to his mother, Sally.

One by one, JoJo's sisters left with confused looks on their faces, some whispering to each other while giving Bryon skeptical looks. Bryon did her best to avoid their glances as she hid behind JoJo.

"JoJo? Breakfast. Oh!" Sally caught sight of Bryon. "JoJo? Who is this?" his mom asked, apprehension thick in her voice.

"I'm Bryon Serna." Bryon stated.

Sally look surprised. "But the Sernas don't have a daughter. They have twenty-seven boys. How could she be…." she paused. "Wait, you're Bryon?"

"Bryon Marie Serna, ma'am." JoJo almost started laughing as she curtsied.

Sally was trying to hold in her laughter as well and her apprehensiveness disappeared.

"Won't you join us for breakfast, Bryon?" Sally asked.

Bryon looked at JoJo, who smiled back at her.

"Okay, let's go." Bryon agreed.


	10. Chapter 10 Meet the McDodd Family Part 2

_**Chapter 9 - Meet the McDodd Family Part Two**_

_Sally had watched the scene before her with loving eyes. She led them out of JoJo's door while the two trailed behind her, talking as they went._

"_Eating breakfast with my family," began JoJo, walking close to Bryon, "isn't exactly what some Whos would call 'normal'. And don't mind my dad," he added._

_Bryon gave him a quizzative look._

"_I heard him talking to your dad this morning. They were talking about where you would go. Your dad is very worried about you, Bryon."_

_Bryon groaned. "Not you too!" She looked uncomfortably around, thinking of anything that could change the subject. "Does your dad normally try to set you up with doctor's daughters?" She finally asked._

_JoJo was momentarily distracted by her obvious change of track. He became uncomfortable as well. He thought of the previous school day and the following night. "Well….my dad's been trying to get me to hang out with other guys my age, but, as you can see," he looked at Bryon with a look that said "try me", "I'm kind of a secluded person. He must have met your dad somewhere and started to think that you were his youngest son….Bryon."_

_He had expected her to get angry, or show any emotion at all, but Bryon portrayed nothing._

"_You don't seem angry…?" JoJo's statement ended in a question. _

"_And you look surprised." She smiled at him. "JoJo, with a name like 'Bryon', you get used to being mistaken for a guy. It's fine." She really did appreciate his concern, which reminded her. "I never did tell you thanks for last night."_

_He let out a small laugh. "You're very welcome. And, a Who as pretty as yourself shouldn't have been crying." __Wow, JoJo, what was that?! You sounded so stupid!_

Bryon was thinking on about the same thought pattern. _That was so cute of him. Does he really think I'm pretty or was he just saying that…._she wondered.

Without even thinking through her next act, Bryon leaned heavily against JoJo and hugged him without breaking stride.

JoJo, stunned by her sudden proximity, stumbled, and quickly regained his balance. She still hadn't let go.

"You _do_ know that if I had fallen just now, you'd've gone down with me, right?" he asked.

She shrugged, her arms still wrapped around him. "Worth it." she said simply. "Haven't you ever been hugged by girls other than your sisters, JoJo?"

JoJo immediately thought of all his "fangirls" in Whoville. They attacked him every single day. Hugs, notes, stuffed animals in his locker at school…_anything_ that would make him remember the girl who had put it there.

By then, they had reached the breakfast room. Bryon recoiled from the colors she saw.

She thought there was thousands of girls around her; some pink some blue, some orange, _Oh Who!_ she thought.

Once they caught sight of Bryon, however, Hannah, who was on the other side of the room at the moment, screamed at the top of her lungs, "HELLO BRYON!"

Seeing their oldest sister greet their guest, the others started to mimic her, and soon, Bryon was close to covering her ears to muffle the noise, but she was laughing.

"Hello, everyone." Bryon answered quietly, her usually pale face rose red.

Mayor McDodd looked at the girl standing close to his son. _Bryon? Blue and white striped fur? Whitish, blonde hair? That sounds like the Serna's son, Bryon. But….this is Bryon? _His head was filled to the brim with these and similar questions. _And…._he continued to wonder, _why does JoJo seem so….so….comfortable with her standing so close? He actually looks….amused._

The Mayor believed that he knew every Who in Whoville, and quickly wanted answers to his endless questions. 

"JoJo," he called, "who is this pretty Who? Wait, don't tell me!"

Bryon and JoJo exchanged glances.

"Micheal Serna's youngest, Bryon, right?" he asked, still unsure. When he and Micheal had spoken , he was under the influence that Bryon was his fourteen year old son. 

Bryon's eyes portrayed a hint of fear when the Mayor had said her father's name, but other than that, she smiled. "Yes, sir. And it seems to JoJo and I, that you believed that I was a boy?"

The Mayor blushed and looked down out of his discomfort. "I truly am sorry about that. It's just that your father never mentioned….well, he said that you were….he didn't think to say that you were his daughter. We have spoken over the phone a few times, thinking of the right time to introduce you two, so now, there isn't a need for the hookup." he finished. He watched as JoJo and Bryon blushed and looked down at their feet away from each other. The Mayor had the fatherly sense that something had already happened between the two young Whos. He looked at his watch which led him to ask the one question the two had hoped to avoid.

"How did you get here so early; it's only 9 o' clock, and your dad said you were missing….we need to call and tell him that you're here and you're safe."

As Sally headed to find a phone, Bryon cringed behind JoJo as most of the daughters blurted out answers.

"Heather told me that they were _all alone_ in JoJo's bedroom!"

"They were only playing 'Go Fish' with Finwick, Holly!"

The answers continued lf that nature until Hannah, uncomfortable by the glare she was receiving from her brother, yelled, "ENOUGH!" The room was silent, that is until Hannah spoke up again. "I heard that Bryon was supposed to come over soon, and I thought that I could be the first to meet her. So I decided to ask her to come home with me after school, but she couldn't come over until this morning, and she got here earlier than I expected, I guess…."

The Mayor was confused. "But why did your mother find her with JoJo in his room together? Why didn't you come to breakfast with her?"

_What's with all the questions, Dad?! You never usually ask these! _she thought; and was thinking up an explanation when Bryon answered for her.

"I wanted to meet him….I had heard some great things about him." she trailed off, looking at JoJo, who blushed in response.

Mr. McDodd grinned and let the subject go for the current moment, watching his son's reaction.

JoJo went to sit in his normal seat, and Bryon walked closer behind him, if that was even possible, and could feel the stares of his sister's burning into her back. As the two sat down next to Hannah, Bryon could sense the hushed whispers about her. Lady Luck was on her side as she sat next to Hannah.

"Thanks so much, Hannah. That was super uper of you!" Bryon said.

JoJo snickered and held in a laughing fit. Hannah kept laughing, on the other hand, and seemed quiet compared to her other sisters as they went around the breakfast table.

"What?!" Bryon yelled. "_What?!_"

Hannah turned to her brother.

"Hey JoJo, that was 'super uper'!"

Bryon understood. "Oh, I see." She waited until their laughter had quieted. "Why do we keep stopping? I feel like I'm going to fall off of this chair."

"Well, Bryon, since our dad is the Mayor, we only get to spend twelve seconds with him each in the mornings." Hannah grimaced at her older brother. "But, more lately it seems, you always get to spend more time with him than the rest of us!"

JoJo shrugged while he slumped even further in his chair and turned it around. Bryon copied him.

"It's not like I _want_ more time, Bryon, my dad is just….he doesn't get me at all." he whispered harshly.

Hannah looked over the top of her chair. "Get ready, JoJo; it's almost your turn."

Bryon turned her chair from JoJo to face Hannah, scared of the true look of nervousness in JoJo's eyes. She didn't understand and Hannah understood.

"I'll explain later, Bryon." was her only explanation.

"So JoJo, did Bryon tell you that her father is getting married soon; to a woman named Emily? She's lucky to have a Who who will take care of her and her brothers." Seeing the glare he was receiving from his wife, he quickly added. "But your mother does a wonderful job of taking care of you and _your_ sisters." Sally smiled. "She's very pretty, son. Her father said that she was very excited to meet you; hoping that she'd meet you at school…." And Mr. McDodd couldn't see it, but underneath his black bangs, JoJo was an intense crimson color.

His father couldn't, but Hannah could. She acted like she hadn't been listening to the conversation so she draw attention to herself. By now, JoJo's turn was over, and, like usual, he hadn't said a word to his father. But he wasn't going to take any chances with Bryon; when he jumped off of his chair, JoJo grabbed Bryon's hand and made her follow him back down a hallway.

"JoJo! _JoJo!!_" he finally stopped at his door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I really need to get out of here….and I need you with me."

Bryon didn't even hear the last part; she was too frustrated because none of her answers were getting answered. Now she considered herself to be a Who of higher awareness, _years of growing up with brothers tend to do that to a Who_, she thought. It was then that Bryon actually looked around the hallway they were in; pictures of people Bryon believed to be JoJo's ancestors, and she saw one thing they all had in common. She stepped closer to a set of paintings.

_A crest….what does that have to do with anything? A family heirloom, perhaps?_ Bryon thought to herself. JoJo had been watching her, confused, and saw what her hand was fixed over in the portrait.

_That crest!_ JoJo rolled his eyes at the sign that shows the town that his father was the Mayor and cleared his throat.

"Oh! JoJo, sorry! I was ummm….staring….what is this?" she pointed to the crest.

JoJo sighed and walked over to his friend. "This, is the mayoral crest. My dad wears it, my grandfather wore it, my great-grandmother wore it, and," he sighed again, "I'm going to wear it."

Bryon gasped, for once, inaudibly when she heard the sadness and disdain that was so heavy in JoJo's voice. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know what to say to him, even though she had a pretty good idea of what was happening between JoJo and his father. 

Mr. McDodd walked up behind them then, scaring the two young Whos. "So, JoJo, showing Bry-Vic your ancestors?"

Bryon looked at the ground as her name was said; she didn't like people knowing her full first name, but judging from JoJo's look of question, she couldn't _not_ tell the boy.

"My full first name is Bryon-Victoria, after my mom, JoJo." Bryon unhappily explained.

"How is Emily, Bryon? Is she getting settled in nicely with your family?" the Mayor asked.

"Yeah. Emily has really helped my family out a lot….after. She was more like my mom during the weeks before the move to Whoville. She's well, thank you, sir."

"So did JoJo or Hannah introduce you to the family?"

"Not really, no." Bryon missed JoJo slapping his forehead and sinking to the ground beside his door. He knew how long it would take for Bryon to meet his family, and he desperately wanted to leave, but she _had _come home with him and he _had _technically promised her brothers that he'd take care of her.

The Mayor led Bryon back to the kitchen where JoJo had rushed her out of.

"Bryon, meet the family." he said proudly.

"….yay…." JoJo mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11 A Story

Chapter 10 – A Story

"All right, you kids have fun. See you, Bryon, hope you can come back very soon!" JoJo's parents called after them.

After the twelve daughter, Bryon gave up trying to remember their names, their likes and dislikes, and their age. It was far too much for her to handle. Holly, the third born, second born daughter, had had a fit because she wasn't finished telling Bryon everything after five minutes. Bryon unsuccessfully noticed how Whos were almost always fighting for her attention.

JoJo had finally caught her attention and the two, well, mostly Bryon, told Mr. and Mrs. McDodd that they were going out, and had to explain their meaning while JoJo's parents smiled and they themselves blushed; he wanted to show Bryon something.

Halfway to where JoJo wanted them to be, Bryon's small voice shattered the silence of the afternoon.

"JoJo, I couldn't really help but notice that you didn't seem to like the Mayoral crest. I don't mean to intrude your personal life; I'm curious."

JoJo didn't know what to say. He'd have to tell Bryon _everything_; especially about the clover incident. It was good luck that was on JoJo's side at the moment as they walked on to their destination.

Bryon looked up and saw hallway after hallway, door after door. She walked even closer to JoJo afraid that if she didn't, she'd get lost.

"JoJo, where, in all of Who, are we going?" Bryon asked impatiently.

He stopped in front of a door that read 'Mayor Ned McDodd.'

JoJo waited and cleared his throat, knowing he'd have to get rid of her somehow. The purple receptionist looked over the top of her desk and smiled.

"JoJo! We haven't seen you in months! You…ummm…look like you've grown?" Ms. Yelp added unsurely.

Bryon barely managed to stifle her laughter when Ms. Yelp flashed a glance at her. She began whispering to JoJo, who half-smiled, shrugged, and blushed at the same time.

"I was going to introduce Bryon to a certain someone, Ms. Yelp. May we?" JoJo asked with his hand on the door handle.

"Of course, JoJo. Bryon." Ms. Yelp dismissed herself, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

JoJo opened the door to his father's office and Bryon followed him in.

"What was that all about, JoJo?" She asked curiously.

He blushed and looked away. "Nothing."

Bryon swore she heard JoJo whisper "…yet" under his breath, but she didn't think too much of it. Okay, that's a lie.

************************************************************************

JoJo slammed the door shut and looked at Bryon, whose heart began beating double time. His eyes showed one emotion: desire. Bryon backed away outside, unsure how to react to this side of JoJo.

He slowly walked over to her and placed his left hand on the railing of the balcony. His other on the small of Bryon's back and she jumped. She watched him as he winked at her and smiled.

************************************************************************

JoJo watched his friend as she walked outside, an eyebrow raised in question. Unbeknownst to him, Bryon was fantasizing about their relationship.

"Bryon? Bryon!" He snapped.

"Wha? She said back coming out of her reverie, clueless.

"What was that?"

Bryon chuckled nervously. "What?"

JoJo narrowed his eyes, but otherwise let the subject go.

An awkward silence fell between the two friends. Bryon looking out over Whoville while JoJo watched her. He had never longed to break a silence with anyone until he met her.

Thankfully, Bryon spoke up.

"Who were you going to introduce me to, JoJo? No one is even up here…" she noted.

Then Bryon looked down and saw a familiar group of Whos. One green and orange striped, one blue and black striped, and the other, looking straight back at her, was blue and white striped.

She smiled at her brothers and waved.

JoJo walked over to see who Bryon was waving at, and received three unwelcome and terrifying glares. Tyler, Alex, and Kenny came storming up the stairs into town hall, and JoJo and Bryon could hear them running from the Mayor's office.

"They are not happy with me…" Bryon groaned.

"Yeah, I don't think so…" JoJo agreed.

The stomping was difficult to miss, and the two Whos watched as the Mayor's door slammed open and three fuming boys walked through it.

Bryon felt JoJo stiffen beside her. _Too much testosterone up here…_Bryon thought as she looked down.

They walked forward and stopped in front of JoJo.

"You're JoJo McDodd, right?" Tyler asked.

JoJo just stared back, his mahogany eyes showing unknown pride.

"That's what I thought." Tyler replied.

Bryon was fuming. "What the Hell are you saying?!" She exclaimed, standing between JoJo and her brothers. "What does that mean, Tyler? He's just a Who who lent me a place to sleep last night. He's a great friend…"

_She's sticking up for me? _JoJo thought.

Bryon stood up to her brothers for the first time in a long time. She had always been the type of girl who would do what she was told, when she was told to do it; she didn't know what it was at first, but Bryon recognized the adrenaline rush she wasn't used to.

Tyler was just as baffled as his sister; she had always been the quiet type. He looked at Bryon before looking at JoJo, wondering if he had brought on this major change in his little sister. He looked back to Bryon, and turned to face Kenny and Aaron. Kenny was puzzled, his eyes seeing something far away and Aaron was looking at his feet, thinking as well. Never had Bryon made the three think so hard about what was said.

"We're sorry, JoJo." Kenny spoke, his eyes still far away. "Bryon," he looked at his sister, "we are sorry."

"Bryon," she looked at Aaron, who was a confidant of hers. "Bryon," he said again, "we need to speak with you, privately…please?" he added.

Bryon looked at JoJo. They were becoming such great friends, she didn't want him to start to think that she didn't trust him.

"Not privately." She responded, still looking at JoJo.

Aaron sighed. "All right then, your choice. Dad said that you need to know something. And before you ask, we don't know what that something is. We don't even have a clue because he started acting weird after you left and wouldn't talk to any one of us." He tried to pull her away, gently of course, but Bryon pulled her hand back, refusing.

"Not right now. JoJo said that he wanted to introduce me to someone." Aaron narrowed his eyes as Bryon spoke. "I promise that I'll be back soon, okay?"

Her brothers didn't respond, they merely turned and left. Tyler and Aaron weren't mad as much as livid, and Kenny just seemed hurt. Bryon had to look away, afraid that if she saw the look in her twin brother's eyes, she'd end up saying goodbye to JoJo, and leaving.

Kenny closed the door behind him, and all was silent. That is until the two Whos heard a third voice only one was associated with…

"So, JoJo, who's your girlfriend?" said the strange voice that seemed to be coming from a horn right above them.

"JoJo? What, in all of Who, was that?!" Bryon asked.

JoJo laughed, and Bryon's breath caught for a reason she didn't understand.

"How much time do you have before you were thinking about going home, Bryon, because I'll have to tell you a story!"


	12. Author's Note

Yeah, so ive hit a major writer's block on this story, and I wont give up on it, but im going to begin another story, so stay tuned!!!!!!!


End file.
